Serena X Lisia: Rookie Vs Master Coordinator
by Poke456
Summary: Serena's journey around the Hoenn Region has begun and she runs into A powerful Coordinator who gives her more than she expected!


While traveling to be a Pokémon Coordinator, Serena finally made it to the Hoenn Region! Her first contest started at Rustboro Hall which she landed in Rustboro City. Serena gets lost for days and ended up surrounded by a swarm of Beedrill before she can call Braxien outta it's Pokeball a Mega Altaria came out and aided Serena and used Sky Attack to knock out and scare the Beedrill. Serena felt relieved and the Mega Altaria returned to it's original form and someone else came outta the shadows. Serena says, "Oh you must be Altaria's trainer thanks for getting me outta that jam but I could've handled it you know!" The mysterious girl says, "Are you sure?" Serena says, "Huh?" The mysterious girl says, "Because I think you got a lot to learn if you're ever gonna be a talented trainer like me!" Serena says, "Hey well excuse me but for your information I almost beat Aria for the title of Kalos Queen!" The mysterious girl says, "Oh so you must be Serena!" Serena says, "Huh how did you.." The mysterious girl introduces herself, "My name is Lisia I happened to be Hoenn's queen or at least it's Top Coordinator I heard about you from Aria and Palermo." Serena says, "Wow seriously you knew even Palermo?" Lisia says, "Yeah in fact she sent me to see how much you're progressing." Serena blushed and said, "Well I only gotten started!" Lisia says, "I see how about coming to see my performance at the Rustboro Hall today?" Serena says, "Uh actually I was hoping to compete in it!" Lisia says, "Well I'm sorry but this for high level Coordinators only so you can't compete." Serena feels sad and says, "Oh man!" Lisia says, "Tell you what I might be able to convince them on one condition!" Serena says, "Uh sure whatever it is I'll do it I swear!" Lisia says, "Good!" A few hours later they made it to Rustboro Hall and the Pokémon Contest is underway. Lisia went first and Altaria was her pick she used Sky Attack and Moonblast for a combination then later combined with Dragon Pulse finally Mega Evolved it for the finish. In the end Lisia got a perfect score. Loads of picks later Serena was up and she used Braxien who danced with Serena as it used Flamethrower surrounding the stage but before the next command Serena tripped and she fell into the fire. Braxien got so distracted that it lost touch on the final move in the end Serena was quickly removed from the tournament. Serena then waited for the competition to be over in the end Lisia won the whole thing. Serena followed Lisia to her chopper and they quickly landed to her home in Slateport City. Lisia says, "Follow me!" Serena says, "Okay!" Serena was then followed to Lisia's room and she had burn heal on her. Lisia says, "All right now take off your shirt!" Serena carefully lifted her shoulders and Lisia took her dress off leaving her topless and burned. Lisia then used this opportunity to push her onto her bed. Serena said, "Ow Lisia what are you doing?" Lisia undressed herself and said, "You said you do anything if I get you into that contest right?" Serena says, "Yeah but not like this plus I'm burned!" Lisia says, "Doesn't matter tonight you're all mine!" Lisia quickly strip Serena butt naked as Serena secretly said, "Oh God this chick is psycho!" Lisia leaned on Serena and she feels the burn from the pain she got today. Lisia grabbed Serena's face and puckers up her lips and goes in for the kiss. Lisia really made Serena moan really hard and dug right into her mouth then Lisia moved on to her neck then her bresses making Serena lose it crazy. Lisia then grabbed a plastic penis from near her bed placed it on and began plowing Serena really hard. Serena then began to spew as she then collapses only to wake up a few minutes later. Serena woke up barely able to move and Lisia says, "Ah so you're finally awake sweetie." Serena slaps Lisia hard and says, "What the hell was that?" Lisia says, "It's called acting duh I thought you knew about that!" Serena says, "What are you.." Lisia says, "Aria told me that during that dance party she saw you in you were still trying to become Kalos Queen but also you were in love with someone!" Serena panicked and blushed and said, "That's insane!" Lisia says, "Is it based on your performance today you probably wished he was still here huh?" Serena says, "Yeah I mean I did kiss him but still I wanted us to last forever!" Lisia says, "People come and gone all the time but if you keep living in the past you'll never truly live in the future." Serena says, "Wow I guess you're right!" Lisia says, "Who knows maybe this boy will come back in your life one day." Serena says, "Thank you Lisia!" Lisia says, "No problem Serena!" Lisia jumped into bed and Serena said, "But.." Lisia said, "But what?" Serena then grabbed Lisia and started kissing her on the lips and their sex night continued. The next morning they woke up and Lisia said, "You know there's gonna be a Pokémon Contest coming up in Slateport City how about sticking around with me till then?" Serena says, "You're on Lisia!" Lisia and Serena puckered their lips and kissed while they're butt naked. When the kiss was over Lisia says, "Care for Round 2?" Serena says, "Do I ever?" And so Lisia and Serena begin their morning sex as Serena's journey throughout Hoenn continues!


End file.
